1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an irradiation device for drying and/or curing paints, varnishes and similar coatings. It concerns in particular such a device having at least one UV high-power radiator, preferably an excimer radiator, having a discharge space filled with filling gas, the filling gas emitting radiation, preferably excimer radiation, under the effect of silent electrical discharges, the discharge spaced being bounded by walls, of which at least one wall consists of dielectric material and is transmissive to the radiation generated in the discharge space, having a pair of electrodes, a treatment spaced immediately adjacent to one of the walls of the discharge space, and having an AC source connected to the two electrodes for feeding the discharge.
The invention at the same times makes reference to European Patent Application 87109674.9 of Jul. 6, 1987 with the publication number 0,254,111 or to Swiss Patent Application 152/88-7 of Jan. 15, 1988 of the applicant.